Amarte Es Un Placer
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Neji y Tenten no son una pareja normal. ¿Que mas podian pedirla a la vida teniendose el uno al otro? Un sognfic de una bellisima cancion


*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**AMARTE ES UN PLACER**_

_**EL VINO ES MEJOR EN TU BOCA,**_

_**"TE AMO" ES MEJOR EN TU VOZ**_

_**LA NOCHE EN TU CUERPO ES MAS CORTA**_

_**ME ESTOY ENFERMANDO DE AMOR...**_

Los rayos del sol de la mañana le dieron directo en la cara anunciándole la llegada de un nuevo día, abrió sus hermosos ojos platinados dándose cuenta de que sobre su pecho aun descansaba su preciosa trigueña, el amor de su vida... Tenten.

Sonrió al recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada, todas la travesuras y cosa sucias que hicieron en esa habitación apenas llagaron de una reunión en la mansión Hyuuga, tan solo verla con ese provocativo y atrevido vestido negro lo sofoco durante toda la noche esperando con ansias que terminara esa fiesta para regresar a casa con su esposa.

_**QUISIERA CAMINAR EN TU PELO,**_

_**QUISIERA SER NOCHE EN TU PIEL**_

_**PENSAR QUE FUE TODO UN SUEÑO**_

_**DESPUES DESCUBRIRTE OTRA VEZ...**_

Y Tenten se dio cuenta de eso pues lo notaba muy ansioso e irritado, además de que puso su mano en la rodilla de ella empezando a acariciar su pierna, diciéndole en modo silencioso que necesitaba estar en su cama junto a ella pero no precisamente para dormir. Mensaje que ella capto de inmediato, después de otros 10 minutos que para él fueron como 10 horas, Tenten se volteo a verlo.

-bailamos amor?- le pregunto en voz un poco alta pretendiendo que los demás invitados que tenían al lado la escucharan.

-ahora no Tenten- dijo volteando la cara

-por favor Neji solo hemos estado sentados desde que llagamos, vamos ¿sí?- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa que a él le pareció más como una forma de torturarlo ¿que no veía como lo tenía? eso no era suficiente castigo?

-si?- volvió a preguntar

-está bien...- dijo levantándose primero pretendiendo ayudarla aponerse de pie, pero apenas y Tenten se medio levanto algo sucedió, ella se tambaleo perdiendo el equilibrio por un momento. Casi cae al suelo de no ser por Neji quien rápidamente la sostuvo en sus brazos. Rápidamente, todos los presentes se reunieron a su alrededor para observar que era lo que sucedía. Hiashi-sama les acerco una silla para que Neji pudiera sentar a Tenten

_**Y AMARTE COMO YO LO HARIA, **_

_**COMO UN HOMBRE A UNA MUJER**_

_**TENERTE COMO COSA MIA Y NO PDERMELO CREER**_

_**TAN MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA... QUE ERES PARTE DE MI PIEL**_

_**CONOCERTE FUE MI SUERTE, **_

_**AMARTE ES UN PLACER... MUJER...**_

-estas bien Tenten?- pregunto alarmado su esposo- que paso?

-solo fue un mareo, ya se me está pasando no te preocupes Neji- le dijo sobándose la frente con una mano, mientras Hinata y Hanabi le echaban aire con unos abanicos

-que no me preocupe? casi te desmallas!- hablo muy preocupado y un poco enojado, suspiro tranquilizándose un poco al ver la cara triste que puso Tenten- regresemos a casa

-no es necesario, de verdad ya me siento mejor- le dijo rápidamente

-estás segura?

-segura!- le dijo levantándose, pero nuevamente otro mareo la hiso caer en la silla

-será mejor que la lleves a casa a que descanse Neji- le dijo Hiashi-sama

-eso are- contesto Neji

-pero... Hiashi-sama la fiesta...- dijo Tenten

-eso no importa, lo mas primordial es tu salud- la... "regaño"

-está bien...- dijo con una sonrisa

-vamos- Neji la tomo en brazos para salir de ahí

-lo siento Hiashi-sama...- le dijo Tenten al pasar a su lado

-no importa hija, descansa... - tomo su mano y la acaricio

-con su permiso, que descansen.- Neji se despidió y salió con Tenten en brazos rumbo a su hogar

_**QUISIERA BEBER DE TU PECHO LA MIEL DEL AMANECER**_

_**MIS DEDOS BUSCANDO SENDEROS LLEGAR AL FINAL DE TU SER...**_

_**BAILAR EL VALS DE LAS OLAS CUERPO A CUERPO TU Y YO**_

_**FUNDIRME CONTIGO EN LAS SOMBRAS**_

_**Y HACERTE UN POEMA DE AMOR...**_

Tan pronto llegaron a casa la recostó en la cama con cuidado, quito las zapatillas y se situó a un lado de ella

-te sientes mejor? o quieres que te lleve al hospital?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano

-estoy bien no es necesario- Neji junto su frente con la de ella y la miraba con ternura

-te preocupaste mucho verdad?

-por supuesto que sí!- dijo frunciendo el seño. Suspiro- me moriría si te pasara algo, te amo Tenten...

-yo también te amo...- dijo con un todo dulce para después darle un beso, el cual pronto se convirtió en absoluta pasión. Poco apoco las ropas fueron estorbando, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos unirse y convertirse en uno solo... la noche les pareció demasiado corta para demostrarse cuán grande era su amor.

Por medio de caricias, besos y gemidos de placer era la forma que en que se decían "te amo" el uno al otro. Desde que se casaron su vida era completamente perfecta teniendo a su lado a la mujer de su vida, el complemento que se acoplaba perfecto a él, agradecía a todos los dioses por tener a su lado a esa mujer y poder nombrarla como suya, porque ella era de él y el de ella. Con ella a su lado su vida era simplemente maravillosa...

_**Y AMARTE COMO YO LO HARIA, **_

_**COMO UN HOMBRE A UNA MUJER**_

_**TENERTE COMO COSA MIA Y NO PDERMELO CREER**_

_**TAN MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA... QUE ERES PARTE DE MI PIEL**_

_**CONOCERTE FUE MI SUERTE, **_

_**AMARTE ES UN PLACER... MUJER...**_

Sintió que se movía ligeramente sobre él, se estaba despertando. Tenten se estiro un poco y se tallo un ojo como niña pequeña para después enfocar la vista en su marido.

-buenos días- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?- pregunto

-mejor que anoche

- me alegro- le dio otro beso- que extraño que tan pronto llegamos aquí se te paso el mareo

- sí que extraño- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

- a que te refieres Tenten?- dijo volteándose, quedando el encima de ella - acaso fingiste todo eso?

-algunos son muy ingenuos jiji- le dijo viéndolo a la cara

-Tenten, no es bueno asustar a la gente así- le reprocho

-es que no estaba fingiendo...- dijo Tenten

-que estas tratando de decirme?

-Neji, estoy embarazada...- dijo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Esa mujer enserio era increíble, le daba a su vida una chispa especial, amor, diversión, incluso aventura vivía en su relación ¿podía ser más dichoso aun? la respuesta esa: ¡sí! Tenten estaba embaraza! y creía que ya era feliz pero su dicha aumento en ese mismo instante ¡seria padre! no lo podía creer, definitivamente su esposa le podía dar grandes sorpresas pero era justo eso por lo que la amaba. Ahora si era oficial y definitivo su vida era completamente: perfecta.

_**HU, HU... **_

_**NA, NA, NA...**_

* * *

_HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE INTENTO DE SONG-FIC POR QUE AMI NO ME DEJO MUY SATISFECHA QUE DIGAMOS... ¡BUENO, DISFRUTENLO!_

_POR SI LES INTERESA ESCUCHAR LA CANCION SE LLAMA "AMARTE ES UN PLACER" Y LA CANTA LUIS MIGUEL. AMI ME ENCANTA LA VERDAD ESTA PRECIOSA Y EL VIDEO TAMBIEN ESTA PADRE SE LOS RECOMIENDO MUCHO_

_**NOS VEMOS! CUIDENSE!**_

_**BA-BAY***_


End file.
